Uprising of Edmonton
The Uprising of Edmonton was a civilian uprising conducted by supporters of the Canadian Resistance Movement against the United States Army during the American Annexation of Canada. Background In 2067, the United States of America had launched a full-scale invasion of the neighboring country of Canada in an attempt to annex the nation and have access to the Anchorage pipeline to repel Chinese forces in Alaska. WIthin three years, the Canadian Army has defeated and Canda's armed forces were disbanded with only a handful of remnants, mainly army divisions and factions, had remained. In Alberta, the US Army had found out the Levi Woods, a commander of the Canadian Army during the early days of the annexation, and the US Army was sent to Edmonton to capture him when they ran into protestors and members of the Canadian Resistance Movement. The Uprising Early Protests The Uprising had began when the United States Army sent in a small platoon to capture Commander Woods with support from military police and local Canadian Loyalists where the police had encountered local protestors defending Levi and giving him the time he needed to escape Edmonton. Levi was trapped however as the US Forces surrounded the city and eventually the police began to disperse the crowd with tear gas and rubber bullets. Eventually however, a Canadian rebel had began firing on the US Forces which lead to an exchange of gunfire and the US Forces were eventually deployed into the town. Urban Combat The US Forces began moving in as downtown Edmonton soon had US Forces coming in with armored support as Canadian snipers began to fire. US Tanks began decimating the buildings and US Forces eventually began to engage local insurgents in the city streets. The combat grew more and more intense as eventually, rebel forces began to use suicide bombers and US Forces had to shoot the bodies incase they were rigged. US Marines continued their advance and eventually, Levi was captured and bought to the US Forces by local Pro-American sympathizers who stopped him from escaping. Now the only threat left was James Hendricks who was leading the insurgents. Crushing the Uprising After hours of intense urban combat, Power Armored soldiers were deployed and they quickly made way for the American forces to advance as power aromored soldiers made ease with the Canadian rebels and eventually forced many of them to surrender. With most of the rebels dead and the remaining ones surrendering to the American forces, Hendricks and a smal group of devout Canadian rebels had decided to flee and tried to escape Edmonton but were eventually killed by an American gunship. Aftermath In the aftermath of the uprising, the city was left in ruins and the United States Government approaved of American companies going to occupied territories in Canada to rebuild damaged Canadain cities. Alberta eventually fell and making all of southern and most of central Canada occupied by the American forces. General Buzz Babcock had eventually met with US Officials and requested increased presence of troops to deal with local insurgents and to speed up the annexation of Canada. Following the takeover and occupation of Edmonton and Alberta, Alberta was placed under martial law until all rebels and rebel sympothizers were detained and delt wtih. American Reactions Back at home, the American public were showed footage of the uprising as Americans saw Edmonton covered in flames and smoke as American forces struggled to take the city but eventually succeeded. President Samuel Walker had eventually adressed the American public that the violence in Canada was backed by Communist Chine and that the American people had a moral obligation to bring freedom to Canada and repel the communists from the country. The American public supported this and eventually 40,000 American soldiers were deployed to Canda in a government program called Project Little America where the goal was to fully annex Canada and integrate it into the United States and reform the former provinces into new commonwealths. Meanwhile, members of the American People's Socialist Movement and other left-wing groups had staged protests against increased US Military presence in Canada and began advocating for a withdraw or end to the conflict. International Reactions Internationally, the uprising was covered by multiple international news agencies such as the BBC and France 24. European Leaders such as the British Prime Minister and French President condemned the violence against American forces by the Canadian rebels while the Spanish President and Italian Prime Minister condemned American involvement into Canada with the Italian Prime Minister stating that "the Americans got what they deserved". The biggest reaction was from China where the Chinese Government called the uprising the struggle against American Imperialism and began to supply the insurgents with weapons to increase violence and armed resistance against the American Forces. Category:Events Category:Battles